A Vida Adolescente de Renesmee Cullen
by MeMyselfandTime
Summary: Essa historia fala sobre a vida adolescente de Nessie, que é como a de qualquer pessoa normal passando pela puberdade, cheia de atrapalhadas e novidades, descobertas e amores. Boa Leitura!
1. Feliz Aniversario, Nessie!

A Vida Adolescente De Renesmee Cullen

Feliz Aniversario, Nessie!

-Parabéns, Nessie! –Gritava minha mãe.

Abri os olhos. Que mania chata de acordarem as pessoas em seus aniversários! Eu acabei de fazer 15 anos, poxa, mereço dormir o dia inteiro! Mesmo assim, fiquei feliz por minha mãe me acordar, tinha que aproveitar o MEU dia. Sempre fui muito mimada, principalmente por mamãe Bella, papai Edward, meus tios Rosalie, Alice, Jasper e Emmett, meus avôs Carlisle e Charlie, minha avó, Esme e meu Jacob, irmão e amigo de todas as horas. Meus 15 anos, na verdade, são 10. Tenho a aparência de uma menina de 15 anos, mas nasci exatamente há 10 anos. Desde a ultima visita dos Volturi, as coisas aqui em Forks andam meio calmas demais, não que eu não goste desse estilo de vida, mas tenho medo de que minha carruagem vire abóbora em pouco tempo. Tenho muitos amigos lobos: Quil, Seth, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob e a Leah, somos mais amigas agora já que meu avô Swan e sua mãe se casaram, ela é minha tia agora. Tenho alguns amigos humanos também, como a Kim, Claire e a Emily. Meu pai falou que preciso de mais amigos da minha idade, portanto, me matriculou em um colégio chamado _Saint Peter High School,_ no Canadá que não fica muito longe da minha casa em Forks e de Jake. Meu pai vivia dizendo que precisava de mais "amigos da minha idade", mas, e ele que não tem nenhum! Tem alguém que tem mais de 100 anos e a aparência de um adolescente de 17 anos por ai? Já sabia.

-Nessie, pare de ficar falando mal da minha pessoa e venha tomar café da manha agora! – O Meu Deus! Ele disse _"minha pessoa"_, só podia ter 100 anos mesmo, viu. –Renesmee Carlie Cullen, eu disse agora!

Mas nem no meu aniversario ele me da um tempo, poxa.

Troquei para uma roupa que eu e titia Alice havíamos escolhido para usar hoje, afinal, hoje é um grande dia. Estava com um vestido _nude_ curto com decote coração que tinha renda bege ao redor do torso. Um em um milhão esse vestido era um Cavalli legitimo! Ao contrario da minha mãe, eu tinha um senso de moda. Só titia Alice para consegui-lo mesmo. Coloquei salto azul para "quebrar" o tom claro di vestido. Penteei meus cabelos naturalmente cacheados e escovei os dentes. Coloquei minha pulseira de diamantes e um colar com meu nome inscrito, ambos os presentes de titia Rose, e meus brincos de safira, presente de vovó Esme, da mesma cor dos sapatos. Nada de maquiagem. Minha pele era naturalmente perfeita, graças ao meu lado vampiro. Dei uma ultima olhada no espelho, tinha que admitir, eu estava deslumbrante! Desci as escadas de nariz empinado e ouvi tio Emmett sussurar: - Patricinha! – Mas não dei bola.

- Bom Dia família!

- Bom Dia, querida- As vozes de sino tiniram, como um coro. Uma, porém, se destacou por ser rouca e um pouco áspera comparada às outras.

- Jake!- Gritei feliz da vida. Jake iria cursar a escola comigo porque não queria sair do meu lado, não entendia o porquê, mas ficava feliz por ser assim. –Você veio me ver! – Dei um beijo suave em sua bochecha, ele corou.

-Oi Ness, Feliz aniversario. Você esta linda. – Seus olhos saltaram de suas orbitas enquanto ele me olhava com certa... Veneração. Ele retribuiu o beijo na bochecha e me entregou uma caixinha de madeira, toda trabalhada.

Abri e olhei maravilhada pro lindo pingente de lobo marrom-avermelhado.

- Eu mesmo que o fiz!- Ele disse, todo orgulhoso.

Ele ficava tão lindo assim. Jacob era um dos caras mais bonitos e musculosos que eu já vi. Aliás, o mais bonito deles. Meu pai rosnou. Não entendia essa aversão dele por Jake. Percebi que estava chorando.

-Lindo! – Foi a única coisa que saiu quando abri minha boca.

Jacob pendurou o pingente no meu colar.

- Sempre ao seu lado. – Ele disse. – Sua mãe tem igual, mas esse é mais especial. – Eu ri.

Sempre invejei a relação de Jake com minha mãe.

- Obrigada.

- Por que você esta tão chique Ness?- Meu pai quebrou o silencio, me obrigando a tirar os olhos dos de Jake.

- Tia Alice vai me levar para renovar meu guarda roupa.

-Meu presente. – Disse tia Alice, toda feliz, enfim havia encontrado uma companheira para ir com ela às compras.

- Precisa se vestir assim para ir ate Port Angeles? E...

- Na verdade pai, - eu o interrompi- tia Alice e eu estávamos pensando em Paris, Milão e quem sabe Nova Yorque.

-Alice sempre será Alice. – Meu pai reclamou balançando a cabeça com desaprovação.

- Pelo menos, Alice será Alice em Paris com um Cavalli- Respondi a altura enquanto eu e Alice fazíamos um High-Five.

- Sempre contra mim, sempre contra mim. - Eu ri e beijei a bochecha do meu pai. Ele estendeu sua mão - Tome querida.

Ele me entregou um caixinha de musica. Outra caixinha, uipi! A caixinha de musica era toda trabalhada também só que era de ouro e madrepérolas, cravejada com rubis, esmeraldas e diamantes. Eu a abri e ela começou a tocar a canção de ninar que meu pai compôs para mim.

- Obrigada mesmo, por tudo pai. Eu te amo.

- Imagina querida. - Ele beijou minha testa.

E assim eu passei o resto da manha. De Tio Emmett, ganhei um Xbox e vários joguinhos de corrida para jogar contra ele e ganhar, claro. Tio Jasper me deu toda a coleção Ray-Ban wayfarer que eu queria. Mamãe me deu um piano de cauda branca como meu nome gravado em cima em ouro. Vovô Swan me deu uma vara de pescar e vovô Carlisle, todos os meus filmes e musicais preferidos.

Tia Alice e eu acabamos indo para os três lugares e compramos ate cair, literalmente, porque eu tropecei com aquele salto azul gigante ao entrar na Gucci de Nova Yorque, porque eu não vi as escadas, lado humano idiota!

Cheguei em casa morrendo de sono e dormi o resto da noite ao som da minha canção de ninar tocada para mim pela primeira vez pelo meu pai no meu piano de cauda branca. Eu era muito sortuda por ser presenteada com uma família como essa.


	2. Planos de Viagem

_Não consegui me apresentar no primeiro capitulo, mas espero que tenham gostado... _

_Oi Gente! Essa é minha primeiríssima FanFic de Twilight! Ela fala basicamente da vida de Nessie a partir dos 15 anos e como ela começa a perceber o quanto ela AMA o Jake. Ela enfrenta um monte de coisas normais para sua idade, embaraçosas e muito, mas muito engraçadas! A vida dela não é totalmente perfeita não gente! Ela é uma pessoa... normal, eu , espero que vocês AMEM e comentem MUITO! Vou escrever essa historinha em Inglês também para os meus leitores americanos, australianos e ingleses, hihi. Bom muito obrigado por tudo e se divirtam._

_**Retratação:**__ Não sou dona de nenhum dos personagens dessa Fic, essa é a Stephenie Meyer, minha autora preferida de todos os tempos, hihi. Sou dona só do titulo e do rumo que a história vai tomar, e alguns personagens novos também._

_**Agradecimentos:**__ A minha família, que ouvia minhas historias antes mesmo de eu saber somo escrevê-las. E a Elisa carlie cullen, que escreveu meu primeiro review!_

_Boa Leitura!_

Planos de Viagem

Acordei por volta do meio dia de sábado. Minha família estava empacotando todas as minhas coisas.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?

- Bom dia filhinha. Estamos empacotando tudo, não está vendo? Lembra da sua escola no Canadá? Aquela que começa segunda-feira... Então, estamos nos mudando para lá .

- O QUE?- Eu estava fulminando de raiva. Ninguém nunca me conta nada aqui.- Achei que iríamos morar aqui.

- Filha, seja razoável, faz mal ficar com raiva de manha, e não, não vamos morar aqui. Edward comprou uma casa para nós a 15 minutos da sua escola. Não se preocupe com Jake, ele vai conosco. Sua matilha vai ficar bem, pois a distancia é pequena para eles e não vai ser um problema. Se comunicam por pensamento, lembra? Viremos visitar Charlie, Sue e o outro todo o final de semana. Como eu disse, faz mal ficar com raiva de manha então coloque um sorriso nessa carinha linda que Deus te deu e se arrume. Vamos sair em 1 hora. Eu disse 1 hora não 10, então ande logo!

- Mas, espera... Ta bem. –Concordei rapidamente.

A raiva passou como um flash e não precisei perguntar mais nada. Jake iria conosco, eu estava bem.

Coloquei um moletom de plush rosa da Juicy que havia comprado ontem, muito confortável para viagens de carro. Meu colar com o pingente de lobo não saia mais do meu pescoço, então, coloquei brincos de perolas e chinelos. Coloquei meu wayfarer xadrez rosa e branco, peguei meu IPod, tomei café, escovei os cabelos e os dentes e fui pro carro.

Deixando Forks para trás senti um vazio muito grande no coração, mas estava com um pressentimento bom sobre essa nova escola, nova vida, então, eu estava feliz.

_E ai Gente? Gostaram? Comentem PLEASE! Esse capitulo é bem pequeno, o próximo vai ser bem maior, mas eu não tive tempo de postar um maior. Espero que tenham gostado! Só vou poder postar amanha, acredito, espero que gostem... hihi._


	3. Primeiro Dia

_Oi Gente! Falei que iria postar hoje, não disse? Bom, eu fiquei triste que ninguém mais escreveu nadica de nada pra mim, poxa! Quanta consideração! Anyway, espero que esse capitulo estimulem vocês a fazer um review bem bonitinho pra mim, ok? BjBj_

_**Retratação:**__ Não sou dona de nada! Nem das personagens, nem da serie, sou dona de uns personagens novos que irão aparecer nesse capitulo, uh... _

_Espero que gostem Beijinhos!_

Primeiro Dia

Enfim, era segunda-feira.

Estava na mesa de jantar, o lugar das reuniões em família na nossa casa nova.

A casa era gigante. Três andares, duas cozinhas (não sei porque) , 10 banheiros, 1 lavabo, 15 suítes, 3 salas de estar, 5 salas intimas, 1 sala de almoço e 1 de jantar. Tudo decorado perfeitamente pelas mãos de fada de Esme, tudo perfeito e em seu respectivo lugar.

Carlisle estava em frente a todos, explicando a árvore genealógica da família.

-Bom, Rosalie e Jasper Hale, do Terceiro Ano. Alice, Edward, Emmett e Renesmee Cullen. Alice e Edward do Segundo e Emmett do Terceiro Ano. Renesmee, você e do Primeiro Ano, esta bem, querida? – Fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Bella Swan, do Segundo Ano, o primo, dela Jacob Black, do Primeiro Ano, veio morar com a gente para dar apoio a sua prima, Bella, já que seus pais "morreram". Todos, menos Jacob, foram adotados por mim e minha esposa, Carlisle e Esme Cullen, entenderam?

- Sim. – Falamos juntos.

- Edward, filho, fica com você contar a historia para a secretaria do Saint Peter, O.K?

- Claro Carlisle.

- Boa Aula para vocês, qualquer coisa, eu trabalho no único hospital publico desta cidade. Renesmee tenha um Bom dia, faça novas amizades e qualquer coisa Jacob estará por perto, assim como o resto de sua família.

- Obrigado vovô!

Todos foram para escola no carro do meu pai, o Volvo, e no Jeep do Tio Emmett.

Alice escolheu a roupa para cada um de nós no nosso primeiro dia. Eu usava uma saia de prega xadrez, uma camisa social branca, um cardiga de tachinha, uma meia longa ate o joelho, uma ankle boot de veludo e uma maxibolsa Prada. Um visual bem "escola", por assim dizer. Coloquei meus brincos de safira, meu colar de pingente de lobo e uma pulseira de safiras, também. Tia Alice me maquiou e colocou uma sombra bronze acobreada que contrastava bem com meu cabelo marrom avermelhado e meus olhos chocolate. Eu estava muito gata!

./_bl-dkgjBPqA/S9ZVDTTxgTI/AAAAAAAABh4/I6aGVIFxjbs/s400/120407_gg10_

Nota da autora: Para ficar mais divertido, coloquei o visual de Blake Lively, ou Serena van der Woodsen, da Primeira Temporada de Gossip Girl, como o look de Renesmee. Achei apropriado por ser contraditório, moderno, por causa da ankle boot e cardiga de tachinhas, e conservador, por causa da saia xadrez, camisa branca e meia ate o joelho, uniforme comum das escolas americanas.

Chegando na escola, todos, absolutamente todos daquela escola, olhavam pra minha família. Meninas e meninos suspirando e tagarelando sobre os novos alunos do Saint Peter. Acredite que grande parte dos meninos olhava para mim, ao invés de minha mãe ou tias, o que eu achei engraçado, porque elas eram muito mais bonitas que eu.

-Nessie, pare de se desvalorizar, assim. – Meu pai me repreendeu. –Todos aqui só têm olhos para você. A propósito, você está linda.

- Obrigada pai!

Fomos até a secretaria.

-Olá. - Meu pai disse com educação a secretária.

Ouvi sua respiração e batidas do coração falhar ao olhar pro meu pai. Minha mãe rosnou baixinho.

-O-oi... – Ela ficou sem fala.

-Somos os novos alunos. Eu sou Edward Cullen, e esses são meus irmãos Emmett, Alice e Renesmee Cullen. Meus irmãos adotivos: Rosalie e Jasper Hale - Disse ao apontar em suas direções. - Isabella Swan e Jacob Black.

- Ah, claro. Bem-Vindos ao Saint Peter! Aqui estão seus horários. Tenham um bom dia!

Olhei o meu horário. As aulas de manhã eram todas sem Jacob, provavelmente para eu fazer amizades, e as de depois do almoço, todas com Jacob.

Fui para a primeira aula do dia, Francês, língua que já sabia de cor e salteado, assim como Espanhol, Português, Inglês, Chinês, Italiano, Alemão, Grego, Japonês e Koreano.

Chegando lá, a Professora Madeleine me apresentou para a classe, todos disseram seus respectivos nomes e ela me entregou uma apostila.

- Merci Beaucoup!

Durante a aula, todos os meninos olhavam para mim e percebi que muitos deles eram até fofinhos.

Porém, um deles chamou minha atenção. Descobri o nome dele quando Professora Madeleine o fez uma pergunta.

- Comment dit-on "Cama" en français?

-Lit.

- C'est vrai! Jack, Félicitations!

Hum. Jack. Isso significa: britânico, gato, inteligente, gato, musculoso, gato. De repente, Canadá me parecia uma boa! Ele era alto e magro, porém musculoso. Tinha os cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes. A pele clara perfeita tinha bochechas vermelhinhas. Estava com uma calça bege e um pulôver azul.

No final da aula de Francês, Jack se apresentou. Quando ele se aproximou meu coração começou a bater mais rápido ainda. Ele era lindo.

- Olá, Renesmee.

- O-oi.

- Sou Jack Birmingham. Bem-Vinda a nossa escola!

- Obrigada. A propósito, pode me chamar de Nessie, Ness. Renesmee é muito comprido.

- Claro Nessie, gostei... Nessie. Que tal um tour pela escola? Qual é a sua segunda aula?

- Filosofia.

- Que coincidência! A minha também. Acompanha-me? – Ele estendeu as mãos.

- Claro! – Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele. Além da beleza era um verdadeiro "gentleman ".

- Renesmee, se me permite. Você é uma das mulheres mais bonitas que eu já vi. – Gosta de fazer elogios... Gostei!

- Que gentileza. Muito Obrigada.

- Eu sei bem como é difícil o primeiro dia nesse colégio. Cheguei aqui ano passado. Fui muito bem recebido e tenho vários amigos. – estávamos chegando à classe – se quiser, eu lhe apresento. Todos são muitos gentis. Tem muitas meninas também. Gostaria de sentar conosco no almoço?

- Obvio que sim! Que pergunta, eu adoraria. – meu pai queria que eu fizesse amizade então... foda-se.

Sentei na minha cadeira e não parava quieta. Precisava conhecer os amigos de Jack. Acho que minha família não se importaria, afinal, era só por hoje.

A aula de Filosofia e depois a de Historia passaram lentamente, enquanto eu batucava minha cadeira e anotava as aulas. Eu já sabia tudo isso! Que saco!

O sinal bateu e eu pulei da minha carteira e corri pro meu armário. Deixei meus livros e retoquei o meu batom no espelho que Tia Alice tinha deixado lá.

- Oi linda!

- Jake! Que falta você me faz!- Disse abraçando-o - E ai, fez alguma nova amizade?

-Na verdade, não. Eu fiquei esperando ansiosamente o nosso encontro. – Às vezes, Jake me olhava de um jeito... Juro que por um instante ali fiquei presa em seus olhos negros e... E... Não quero nem pensar! Ele é o meu melhor amigo, o melhor amigo da minha mãe! Soava errado... Mas...

- Nessie! Olá. Como vai?

- Oi Jack. – Ele me interrompeu dos meus pensamentos absurdos em relação ao Jake. Vi os olhos de Jake fulminando de ódio e decidi me explicar. – Jack... esse é o meu melhor amigo, Jacob. Jake, meu novo amigo Jack.

- Prazer Jacob. Um amigo da Ness é um amigo meu. – Own! Como o Jack é fofo!

- Nossa Ness, vocês já usam apelidos e tudo mais! Quanta intimidade. – Jake falou com ironia.

Dei um discreto soco em suas costelas que doeu em mim ao invés de doer nele.

- Oww!

- Ness, eu te machuquei? Você está bem?

- Calma Jake! Estou bem. – Eu sussurrei.

- Vamos então? Edward já pegou uma mesa para nós.

- Na verdade, Jacob, Ness vai se sentar na nossa mesa. Se você quiser ir... Não vejo problema algum.

- Não. Eu sou fiel a minha família. Além do mais, é o primeiro dia de aula, um dia muito importante... Mas, vejo que para Nessie, não significa nada. At é depois do almoço Ness, Jack.- Ele falou o nome de Jack com ódio.

Jacob era tão irritante às vezes!

Vi meu pai.

_Pai! Que bom. Aqui, fiz uma nova amizade, Jack. Vou almoçar com ele hoje. A razão de todo esse papinho de escola era para fazer novas amizades então... Bom, ele vai me apresentar para seus amigos. Mais uma coisa, acalme Jake. Não sei por que, mas acho que ele esta com raiva de mim. Dê um beijo em todos por mim._

Meu pai fez que sim com a cabeça.

Ótimo.

-Oi galera. – Disse Jack para seus amigos, e quantos amigos ele tinha! – Essa é a Nessie. Ela é nova no Saint Peter.

- Oi! – Acenei timidamente.

- Nessie, sente-se aqui. – Disse uma menina acenando que até era bonitinha. - Meu nome é Sofia, prazer em conhecê-la.

- O prazer é todo meu.

O almoço em si não estava muito bom, mas a conversa foi muito interessante. Fiz vários amigos como o Matheus, a Sofia, a Sabrina, o Bruno, a Amy, a Poppy, o Lucas e uma tal de Hannah que fazia pouco caso de mim. Tava na cara que a Hannah gostava do Jack e quando Jack falou para todos que eu era muito legal além de ser muito bonita senti que ela ia me matar! Descobri que todos da mesa faziam teatro e que estavam fazendo testes para o espetáculo de Shakespeare "Romeu e Julieta". Jack me convidou para entrar no Clube de Teatro da Professora Naomi:

-Ness, você devia tentar o papel da Julieta.

- Eu? Imagina Jack. Nunca atuei na minha vida!

- Você vai se surpreender com as habilidades de ensino da Professora Naomi. Ela foi uma atriz muito famosa aqui no Canadá, sabia? Além do mais, eu estou tentando conseguir o papel do Romeu. Nós podíamos ser um casal. – Eu corei com a idéia, novamente, lado humano idiota!

- Se for assim, tudo bem!

- Ótimo! Podemos ensaiar na sua casa, não é? Os testes são semana que vem.

- Podemos sim. Só me dê o roteiro para podermos treinar.

- Então tá. Vou chegar na sua casa as 15:30 da tarde, tudo bem por você?

- Claro! – O sinal tocou. –Tchau Jack – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e ele corou. – Até depois da aula.

Jacob viu o beijo da mesa da minha família e se aproximava tremendo freneticamente. Tio Emmett ria como um louco e papai não parecia muito feliz.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen – Nome inteiro. Uh-oh, lá vem bomba. -, que historia é essa de você distribuir beijos pelo refeitório?

- Jacob, ele é só meu amigo!

-Eu também sou só seu amigo e não ganho beijo toda hora!

-Ta com ciuminho é,bobinho?- Haha, coitado, como eu sou má!- Vamos Jake, agora vamos para a aula ou vamos nos atrasar.

_E ai gente, gostaram? Ai eu amei de paixão esse capitulo e trabalhei muito nele! Muitas coisas acontecem no próximo! Fiquem ligadas, hein._

_Provavelmente vou postar só semana que vem ou Segunda ou Quarta a noite. Beijinhos! Bom, final de semana._


	4. Primeiro Dia POV Jacob

_**Oi Gente! Tudo bem? Desculpa a demora. É que eu fui viajar. Muitíssimo obrigado pelos novos reviews. Fiquei muito happy, mesmo. Mas não significa que eu to satisfeita não viu, quero mais e mais reviews, hihi. Esse é o meu primeiro POV. Espero que gostem.**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

_**Retratação: Não sou dona de nada e não fiz essa fic pretendendo copiar a Steph. Sou uma inútil incapaz de criar algo novo, me baseio nas outras pessoas mais inteligentes.**_

Primeiro Dia- POV JACOB BLACK

Segunda-Feira chegou.

Não acredito que estava voltando a estudar, odeio escolas, escolas são para idiotas sem poderes legais, e eu tinha um "poder" legal. Eu era um lobisomem.

Impressionante o que eu não faço pela minha Nessie, ai... minha linda e adorada Nessie.

Eu comecei a ver a Nessie de um jeito... Diferente há um ano, no seu aniversario de 14. Edward e eu concordamos que ela era muito nova para saber a verdade e desde então fico só imaginando: Como será beijar seus lábios, acariciá-la de um jeito diferente, fazê-la se sentir como nunca se sentiu antes.

Reunimo-nos na sala de jantar na nova casa, que casa gigante! Era maior do que a casa de Forks, duas vezes seu tamanho. E a decoração estava perfeita. Espera, aquela é a Mona Lisa ou eu to imaginando?

Edward fez que sim com a cabeça.

PUTA QUE PARIU!

Edward estremeceu, não sei se foi pelo meu vocabulário "chulo", como ele diz, ou por eu gritar em sua cabeça.

_Desculpa, não estou acostumado com a vida de rico ainda... ainda._

Carlisle estava em frente a todos, explicando a árvore genealógica da família.

-Bom, Rosalie e Jasper Hale, do Terceiro Ano. Alice, Edward, Emmett e Renesmee Cullen. Alice e Edward do Segundo e Emmett do Terceiro Ano. Renesmee, você e do Primeiro Ano, esta bem, querida? – Minha amada e adorada Ness fez que sim com a cabeça, ela ficava tão gata fazendo qualquer movimento – Bella Swan, do Segundo Ano, o primo, dela Jacob Black, do Primeiro Ano, veio morar com a gente para dar apoio a sua prima, Bella, já que seus pais "morreram". Todos, menos Jacob, foram adotados por mim e minha esposa, Carlisle e Esme Cullen, entenderam?

- Sim. – Falamos juntos.

- Edward, filho, fica com você contar a historia para a secretaria do Saint Peter, O.K?- Disse o Doc. Vamp

- Claro, Carlisle.- Eddie respondeu.

- Boa Aula para vocês, qualquer coisa, eu trabalho no único hospital publico desta cidade. Renesmee tenha um Bom dia, faça novas amizades e qualquer coisa Jacob estará por perto, assim como o resto de sua família.

- Obrigado vovô!- Ai Ness, não faz isso comigo muié!

Todos foram para escola no carro do Eddie, o Volvo, e no Jeep do Emmett.

Alice escolheu a roupa para cada um de nós no nosso primeiro dia. Para mim ela colocou uma camiseta pólo listrada e uma calça jeans meio rasgada. Eu falei que iria parecer um mendigo sem-teto, mas a fadinha disse:

-Nunca ninguém que foi vestido por_ moi _vai parecer um mendigo, nunquinha na vidinha dessa pessoinha.

Eu não fazia menor idéia do que aquele "_moi_" dela significava, Eddie me disse que era "eu", em Frances e ele me disse claramente:

-Me chame de "_Eddie_" mais uma vez e eu arranco suas tripas pelo seu umbigo, ouviu?

No Saint Peter todos daquela escola só tinham olhos para os Cullen... e ate para mim. Uns idiotas olhavam para a Nessie tipo:

-Carne nova no pedaço, suculenta ao ponto e fresquinha.

Da vontade de torcer aqueles pescoçinhos e os mandar olhar para outro lugarzinho que eles sabem muito bem onde fica...

Fomos até a secretaria.

-Olá. – Disse Eddie, quer dizer _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

Ouvi sua respiração e batidas do coração falhar ao olhar pro Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Bells rosnou baixinho.

-O-oi... – A humana ficou sem fala.

-Somos os novos alunos. Eu sou Edward Cullen, e esses são meus irmãos Emmett, Alice e Renesmee Cullen. Meus irmãos adotivos: Rosalie e Jasper Hale - Disse ao apontar em suas direções. - Isabella Swan e Jacob Black.

Fiz um "_howdy_" com mão.

- Ah, claro. Bem-Vindos ao Saint Peter! Aqui estão seus horários. Tenham um bom dia!

Olhei o meu horário. As aulas de manhã eram todas sem minha amada e adorada Ness, provavelmente para ela fazer amizades, e as de depois do almoço, todas com a minha amada e adorada Ness.

Fui para a primeira aula do dia. Nem lembro direito qual era a matéria.

Fiquei pensando em Nessie.

Será que ela estava gostando da aula?

Ela fez novas amizades?

As pessoas estavam sendo legais com ela?

O que ela esta fazendo agora, nesse instante?

Seus professores pareciam feijões como a minha parece?

A feijão me tirou do meu transe.

- Jacob, atenção na aula, por favor, essa é matéria para a prova!

-O.K. Desculpe.

As aulas nunca passaram tão devagar. Não tinha anotado nada e nem sabia que matéria que estava sendo dada.

O sinal bateu e eu pulei da minha carteira e corri pro armário da minha Ness.

Então, eu a vi e foi com a primeira vez, como se todo meu mundo fizesse sentido novamente.

- Oi linda!- Tem que chegar chegando, isso mesmo Jake, mostra que ela tem dona.

- Jake! Que falta você me faz!- Disse abraçando-me, aiai. - E ai, fez alguma nova amizade?

-Na verdade, não. Eu fiquei esperando ansiosamente o nosso encontro. – Olhei para ela com todo o amor que eu tinha por ela. Com verdadeira veneração. Estava tudo perfeito até chegar uma bicha com sotaque britânico e acabar com o resto do meu dia. O que eu não sabia é que ela estragaria as próximas semanas da minha vida e me deixaria revoltado e enojado pelo resto dos tempos.

- Nessie! Olá. Como vai?

- Oi Jack.- Jack? O pilantra tem nome é? Jack? Idiota, filho da mãe vai se fuder – Jack... esse é o meu melhor amigo, Jacob. Jake, meu novo amigo Jack.

- Prazer Jacob. Um amigo da Ness é meu amigo também. – Escroto, mula, burro, burguesinho, pilantra!

- Nossa Ness, vocês já usam apelidos e tudo mais! Quanta intimidade. – Falei ironicamente para esse escroto. Só eu chamo a Ness de Ness, idiota. Voce não tem direito!

Ness deu um discreto soco em minhas costelas.

- Oww!- Ai meu deus, eu machuquei a Nessie sem querer!

- Ness, eu te machuquei? Você está bem?- Eu tava desesperado!

- Calma Jake! Estou bem. – Tem certeza, amore mio?

- Vamos então? Edward já pegou uma mesa para nós.

- Na verdade, Jacob, Ness vai se sentar na nossa mesa. Se você quiser ir... Não vejo problema algum.- Disse aquele crápula. Uma raiva me inundou. Vou me revelar, vou me revelar agora!

Calma Jake, respira.

- Não. Eu sou fiel a minha família. Além do mais, é o primeiro dia de aula, um dia muito importante... Mas, vejo que para Nessie, não significa nada. Até depois do almoço Ness, Jack.

Fui me sentar com os sanguessugas.

A Barbie do Gelo já estava lá, assim como a Bella, o Eddie, quer dizer _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_, o Sr. Sofro em Silencio Whitlock e a Tinker Bell. Eu e o Urso estávamos chegando. Ele sentou do lado da Barbie e começaram a conversar. Eu sentei entre a Tinker Bell e o _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_, confiava mais neles.

- Bom eu não sei quem reparou, mas a _nossa_ Nessie foi para o outro lado da força, o lado _maligno_.- Eu disse maligno com um tom assustador que só assustou a formiga na nossa mesa.

- Ela não foi pro outro lado da força, _Jacob_. Ela foi apenas fazer amizades, a conversa não tem nada de mais. Se você esta com ciúmes, não fique porque ela esta conversando com uma menina.

- Na verdade, ela não quer ficar perto do cachorro, Edward. Quem gosta desse cheiro? Ela que tem sorte de poder ter amigos humanos porque ninguém merece ficar perto dessa feduma né?

- Eu que o diga, Barbie não adianta todos esses perfumes importados da Tinker que você passa, você continua com o cheiro do pé que um defunto amputou deixou de molho no leite podre e fez macumba pra ninguém gostar.

Todos riram.

-Uh-oh!- Disse Alice. De repente ela olhou na direção da mesa da Nessie.

Ai meu deus!

Ai meu deus do céu!

A Renesmee Carlie Cullen_ beijou_ a bochecha do viado britânico?

NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!

Levantei da mesa, quase derrubando-a, não me importando com a opinião dos sanguessugas.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen, que historia é essa de você distribuir beijos pelo refeitório?

- Jacob, ele é só meu amigo!

-Eu também sou só seu amigo e não ganho beijo toda hora!

Pior que essa era a mais pura verdade.

EU NÃO GANHO BEIJO TODA HORA E O VIADO GANHA!

Adios vida ingrata. Voi me matar!

-Ta com ciuminho é, bobinho?

To sim, to sim.

Com muitos ciúmes, morrendo de ciúmes.

-Vamos Jake, agora vamos para a aula ou vamos nos atrasar.

Pelo menos tinha algo para qual ficar feliz. As próximas aulas seriam com Nessie.

Senti um aperto no coração. Nessie não costumava beijar os caras.

E qual é a desse pilantra.

Precisava descobrir isso urgentemente. Minha vida dependia disso. E Nessie era minha vida.

_**E aí? Gostaram? Eu sei que vocês amaram de paixão!Vou ver se consigo postar amanhã ok? Não percam o próximo capitulo. Bjbj**_


	5. Alice, HELP!

_**Oi Gente! Amo todos vocês, hihi. Muito mas muito obrigado pelos reviews. Infelizmente, continuo insatisfeita com a quantidade, quero mais! Contem pras suas amigas sobre a fic! Haha.**_

_**Vou começar as provas finais no dia 17 então aproveitem esse capitulo pois pode ser um dos últimos ate os sábados, hihi.**_

_**Retratação: Stephanie Meyer é dona de tudo, aquela MARAVILHOSA está no Brasil,sabia? Quem do Rio que foi pra lá coloca o dedo aqui, que já vai fechar, não adianta chorar...**_

Alice, HELP!

Jake me acompanhou ao armário para pegarmos nossos livros para a próxima aula.

-Ness, me prometa uma coisa, se você presa minha sanidade.

- Claro Jake, qualquer coisa.

-Prometa-me que você não vai fazer escolhas precipitadas, principalmente agora, na sua adolescência. Por favor, Ness.

-Claro Jake.- Concordei, mesmo não sabendo o que ele queria dizer.

-Gosto muito de você Ness, nunca se esqueça disso. Muito

-Eu também te amo Jakey, muito mesmo.

Peguei meus livros de Inglês, Matemática e Ciências, as próximas aulas do dia e fechei o armário.

Fui com o Jakey até nossa aula. Graças aos céus eu não preciso mais aturar a aula sozinha!

Fomos para a aula de Inglês. Coincidentemente, estávamos aprendendo  
"Romeu e Julieta" de Shakespeare.

- Crianças, eu não sei se já mencionei isso em classe, mas abriram as  
vagas para o clube do teatro esse semestre e adivinhem... Será "Romeu  
e Julieta" - suspirei e Jake olhou para mim, curioso- Eu ajudarei a  
Prof.ª Naomi a escolher o melhor para o papel. Espero ver todos lá,  
inclusive os novos alunos, ok?

- Sim. - disse todos os alunos juntos.

Essa era a minha chance de impressionar Jack. Não sei o porquê, mas  
queria tanto que ele se orgulhasse de ser meu amigo, ou mais que um  
amigo... Hihi.

Eu precisava conseguir o papel da Julieta, nem que eu mandasse papai  
dar em cima da Prof.ª Naomi e mamãe o Prof. Smith, de inglês. Estava  
disposta a tudo!

Foi aí que me lembrei que Jack iria à minha casa hoje, 15h30min, aí meu deus!

Decidi Pedir para o Prof. Smith para ir ao banheiro, pois precisava  
falar com a Titia Alice. Ela com toda certeza estaria me observando em  
suas visões e iria ver minha decisão.

- Com licença, Prof. Smith.

- Sim, Renesmee.

- Posso ir ao toalete?

- Claro, tome o passe do banheiro- disse isso me entregando um cartão  
com W.C inscritos.

Aé. Havia me esquecido dos filmes de escolas canadenses e americanas.  
Havia passes para o corredor.

Fui ao banheiro e adivinha quem estava lá?

- Alice! Que bom que você me viu.

- E você acha que eu, Alice Cullen, não vou cuidar de minha única  
sobrinha híbrida? Você não me conhece não é Renesmee.

- Claro, obviamente. - disse ironicamente.

- Fala logo o que foi Ness.

- Vou me candidatar para o papel de Julieta no clube de teatro.

- Ai Nessie, que demais!

- Eu sei! É muito emocionante!

- Posso costurar as roupas? Ai iria ser demais!

- A Tia, eu não sei. Pergunta para a Prof.ª Naomi, esta bem? Mas voltando  
ao assunto: Jack, um amigo meu muito gatinho vai lá à nossa casa hoje as  
15h30min para treinarmos. Os testes são na Sexta então preciso treinar  
desde já. O problema é que preciso que você me ajude com nossa  
família, você sabe como papai e Tio Emmett pode ser. Imagine Jacob!  
Aí meu deus Jacob!- estava falando tão rapidamente que chegava à  
engasgar!

- Renesmee, devagar! Até eu que sou uma vampira estou confusa! - Alice  
pediu

- Ai Tia, desculpa. Eu estou tão nervosa.  
Você precisa ajudar vovó com umas guloseimas para beliscar e você  
precisa me ajudar a escolher uma roupa bem bonita, e que me faça  
parecer mais velha, de preferência.

-Entendido.

- A, lembrei. Leve Tio Jasper para dar uma volta. Sabe como ele pode  
ser perto de humanos... Não está acostumado ainda, pobrezinho. Posso  
contar com você titia?- implorei com olhos de cachorro sem dono.

- Hoje e sempre, Ness.

- Sabia que podia contar com você tia Alice!- dei um beijo em sua  
bochecha.

- Querida, eu te amo muito, você sabe disso mas cuidado com suas  
escolhas daqui para frente, esta bem? E se rolar algo entre vocês  
quero ser a primeira a saber, ok?

-Hahaha. Ok, tia Alice. Pode deixar. Agora deixa eu correr para aula  
porque meu tempo no banheiro já esgotou. Imagina o que estão  
pensando! A híbrida ta de caganeira, só pode!

Eu e Tia Alice rimos juntas.

Fui para a classe e devolvi o passe para o professor.

Jake ficou me olhando andar ate minha carteira, ao seu lado.

Decidi prestar atenção na aula e anotar a matéria. Não demorou  
muito e o sinal tocou. Um segundo depois, Jacob estava do meu lado.

- Ness, que demora foi aquela no banheiro?

- Encontrei tia Alice e ficamos conversando. Perdi a noção do tempo,  
desculpe se te deixei sozinho na sala.

Fomos juntos para a próxima aula, Matemática. Argh! Se tem algo que eu  
odeio é a tal da Matemática. Como Eu costumo dizer: "Já tenho  
problemas demais para resolver, porque vou querer resolver os seus,  
Dona Matemática?"

Fala sério, que saco. Não serve pra nada na vida! Quando é que eu vou  
precisar saber qual é o quadrado da raiz de PI.  
Hein, hein? Responde, cacilda!

Bem, nada melhor para fazer do que mandar bilhetinhos pro Jake.

Sentei-me estrategicamente na ultima carteira da fileira ao lado do  
Jake, então assim que a professora entrou na sala comecei a conversa.

Como foi seu dia?

Amessei o papel e o joguei em sua cabeça.

Ai, Ness. Não precisa machucar também. Foi um saco, ninguém merece vir pra escola. To de saco cheio e não passou nem o primeiro dia direito!

Ele escreveu em uma letra que obviamente fora muito pouco treinada,  
Mas eu continuava achando lindo. Tudo que vinha de Jake era lindo. Aiai...

ACORDA NESS! ACORDA PRA VIDA MULHER! ELE É SEU BFF

B-BEST

F-FRIEND

F-FOREVER

!

Ai, mas bem que eu queria, viu?

Hahaha, LOL! Você é muito engraçado, Jake! Essa aula ta um saco! Ninguém merece!

Nem me fale Ness, não agüento mais essa chata sem-ter-o-que-fazer chamando minha atenção toda hora!

Que dó! Mas prometo te recompensar!

So tem uma coisa que eu quero de você nesse instante!

O que seria isso?

Revanche, horas. Você ganhou de mim na ultima caçada mas hoje a senhora não me escapa, Cullen!

Ui, que medinho, Black!

Vamos ver o que você tem pra me mostrar!

Haha, depois da aula Jake, haha.

Mal sabia ele que hoje eu tinha um "encontro" de colegas de teatro,hihi.

Mal posso esperar!

_**E AÍ? GOSTARAM? Se sim, dêem um grito bem alto e mandem reviews! whooo**_


	6. Oh, Romeo!

**Oi Gente! Decidi postar logo esse capítulo porque, como eu disse, vai começar as provas finais na próxima semana e nesse finde eu vou viajar, tenho um casamento! Uhh. Acho que só vou postar Sexta- Feira ou Sábado que vem. Esse capítulo vai deixar uma duvida no ar que vcs vão A-M-A-R! BJBJ**

**Retratação: Steph Meyer é dona do Twilight e de ¼ do meu coração! D-I-V-A!**

Oh, Romeo!

As aulas do primeiro dia de aula acabaram.

Ufa! Ainda bem que correu tudo bem!

Nenhum sangue derramado ou ataque de vampiro, graças a Deus!

Saí da escola acompanhada de Jacob. Lá estava a minha família encostada no Volvo do meu pai e no Jeep do Titio Emmett.

-Ness!- Jack gritou de longe e Jake rosnou.

- Oi Jack!

-Ness, hoje está combinado então, certo?

-Claro. Te vejo 15h30min?

-Estarei lá, só que preciso do seu endereço!

-Ah, claro, como eu sou idiota!

Escrevi num papelzinho meu endereço e o entreguei para Jack.

Assim que eu fechei a porta do carro...

- QUE HISTORIA É ESSA DE "TE VEJO AS 15H30MIN" E "EU PRECISO DE SEU ENDEREÇO"!, NÃO VAI ME DIZER QUE ELE VAI NA NOSSA CASA!

-Jake, ACALME-SE, por favor!- Mamãe pediu sentando do lado do papai no banco da frente.

-Jacob, até os humanos estão te ouvindo. O amigo de Renesmee vai nos visitar hoje.

- O QUE! MAS E SE ELE FOR UM MANÍACO! O QUE FAREMOS?

-Jacob!- Gritei- Ele não é um maníaco! Para de se preocupar comigo! Estou numa casa com 8 vampiros e um lobisomem. Vou ficar bem! Além do mais é só para treinar para o espetáculo de Shakespeare. Vou tentar o papel para a peça!- Disse toda empolgada.

-Mesmo assim, Ness. Você acabou de conhecê-lo e nos íamos caçar hoje, não íamos?-Nos vamos, a noite. - acalmei-o- Relaxa Jakey... Vou tentar o papel da Julieta, sabia? Jack vai tentar o do Romeo.

-_Eu sou seu único Romeo... - _Ele sussurrou.

- Que foi?- Eu ouvi direito?

Papai e mamãe o olharam de forma assassina. Credo e Cruz! Até eu me arrepiei.

-Eu disse: "Eu amo a Adriane Galisteu."- Disse ele, nervoso.

Atá. Que susto. Mas se bem que eu queria que ele fosse meu único Romeo. Será que isso é obra do meu inconsciente?

Chegando em casa a mesa estava repleta de guloseimas.

-Oi, querida. Seja bem-vinda!- disse vovó.

-Vovó! Que mesa linda! Obrigada!

-Bom, sua Tia Alice me disse que teríamos visita e não vem um humano sequer no nosso lar a não ser seus amigos de La Push e bom... Charlie, seu avô.

Era verdade,hihi.

-Mesmo assim, foi de coração e obrigada.

-Por nada, querida.- disse vovó.

Fui até o quarto de Titia Alice, que estava decidindo que roupa Tio Jasper iria usar amanhã.

- Jazz, seja razoável. O verde vai contrastar melhor com o dourado dos teus olhos do que o cinza. Além do mais fica tão bem em você... Ah, oi Nessie.- Disse Alice.

- Oi Tia, posso entrar?- Perguntei.

-Claro querida!- disse o Tio Jazz.

-Mas me conta Ness... Gostou das guloseimas?- Perguntou Titia Alice

-Ai Tia, amei! Obrigada! Eu acho que os humanos gostam dessas besteirinhas, né?

-Acredite nessa opinião de alguém que já viveu muito... Sim. Eles amam!

Rimos juntas.

- Mas Tia, e a minha roupa... o que devo usar?- Perguntei, não fazia a menor idéia!

- Bom, como estou sobrando um pouco aqui, vou jogar o Xbox lá embaixo.- Disse Jazz, saindo do quarto.

Fomos até meu quarto e escolhemos uma roupa bem bonita.

Era um vestido não muito acima do joelho, bem florido.

-Querida, esse é tudo de bom! Ele diz "Sou romântica!", mas também diz "Inteligente", "Linda","Na moda", excelente escolha minha cara sobrinha!

- Que tal um saltinho para não ficar tão romântico e mais chique?- Perguntei a Tia Alice.

-Querida, o "chique" de hoje em dia é ser natural quando o assunto é meninos. Você tem que mostrar que se importa com o que veste, mas que pegou a primeira coisa que viu no armário, entendeu? Eu, como Guru da Moda, recomendo uma sapatilha rosinha ou um chinelo de dedos com algum detalhe que chame atenção. - Ai Tia Alice, eu tenho tanto o que aprender com a senhora!

-Tia Alice, eu te idolatro, sabia? Vou começar a fazer um caderninho com conselhos seus, para a vida inteira!

-Ai Ness, o que são palavras? Obrigada querida!

Coloquei o chinelinho de dedos que também tinha uma flor nele que ficava confortável e natural, com Tia Alice sugeriu.

Deixei a jóias que estava hoje de manhã e retoquei um pouco do gloss.

Tia Alice levou Tio Jasper, papai e Tio Emmet para caçar e nós "meninos", como ela disse, ficar mais a vontade. YEAH!

"_Ding Dong"_

A campanhinha tocou! Ai meu Deus!

-Olá, bem-vindo. Você deve ser Jack, o amigo de Nessie?

-Eu mesmo.

-Bom, prazer em conhecê-lo Jack, sou sua mãe, Esme. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

-O prazer é todo meu, senhora!- CUTI-CUTI DA NESSIE! Haha

- Oh, por favor, me chame de só de Esme. Mas entre. Fique a vontade, a casa é sua.

-Obrigado.

Eu entrei na sala.

-Oi Jack!- dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Oi Ness, que casa, hein. Seus pais estão de parabéns!

-Haha, obrigada.

Nós sentamos no sofá.

-Trouxe os scripts. Você vai mesmo querer o papel da Julieta, é um dos mais difíceis.

-Não tenho medo de um desafio. - falei com a voz mais sexy que consegui e ele quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

-Que bom! Adoro garotas que gostam de um bom desafio! Vamos começar com quando o Romeo e a Julieta se encontram a noite e ele vai à janela do quarto da Julieta. Pagina 10, por favor. Pode começar.

-Oh Romeo.- Comecei a ler o já conhecido texto.- O que há num nome? Você é um Montague e eu, uma Capulet. São só nomes, não significam nada! Porque nossas famílias são inimigas? Meu único amor floresceu do meu único ódio? Mas eu te amo, e é só isso que importa.

-Você está certa Julieta. – _Romeu entra em cena_ - Nada mais importa. Chame-me de amor, não de Romeo.

-Eu conheço essa voz. Romeo! Porque viestes aqui? Se meu primo o encontra, mata-te!

-É o amor que me traz aqui!- Disse Jack com tanto paixão. Ele realmente era um bom ator.- Não tenho medo das espadas de tua família. Eu penso em nada do perigo, se você me ama de verdade.

-Romeo- já me ouviu falar- EU TE AMO! Você me ama? Talvez eu te ame demasiadamente. Talvez seja errado dizer tão abertamente que te amo.

-Madame, eu te amo e sempre amarei. Diga-me, quando podemos ficar juntos pelo resto de nossas vidas?

Estava escrito no script que a Babá chama Julieta.

-Oh, Romeo – Devo ir! Escute. Se você quer mesmo casar comigo. Diga-me onde encontrar-te, e irei, meu lorde, a qualquer lugar no mundo. Boa Noite, meu amor.

- Boa Noite, Julieta.

E no roteiro... [_Os dois acabam a noite com um beijo_].

AI MEU DEUS!

**E aí, o que me dizem? Cool, uh? EU SEI. BOM FINDE ( Final de Semana)**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSS-M-A-C-K!**


	7. Beije a moça

_**OI amiguinhos do peito! Mil desculpas pela demora! Vocês não sabem pelo que passei na escola! Foram duas semanas de provas finais! Eu tava muito depressiva porque eu fui mal na prova de matemática, neh, mas não peguei recu nem nada, ufa! Bom, esse capítulo da de matar! Vocês vão amar. Vão descobrir um lado mais atiradinho da Nessie que vocês nunca viram, não fiquem com raiva de mim pelo Jake nesse capítulo, é tudo culpa da Ness! Um beijo e um queijo!**_

_**Retratação: Era uma vez uma linda escritora (Eu) que não era dona de Twilight & Companhia. Fim.**_

Beije a moça...

Ele se aproximou de mim, lentamente. Eu sabia o que estava por vir. Ele iria me beijar. Eu, Nessie Cullen iria finalmente beijar um menino! Ai, como a vida é boa!

Pareceu séculos e mais séculos os segundos que demoraram para aquele beijo acontecer.

Não agüentando mais esperar fechei o espaço entre nós.

Nossos lábios se moveram em uma sincronia bonita, leve e solta. Como se já tivesse feito isso um milhão de vezes, agarrei seu lábio inferior entre os meus e fiz o mesmo com o superior. Ele gemeu em retorno.

A língua de Jack pediu permissão para descobrir a minha boca.

Com leves círculos ele desenhava sua passagem na minha boca.

Eu, timidamente, fiz o mesmo com a minha língua em sua boca.

O beijo foi muito prazeroso, mas tinha alguma coisa faltando.

Ah, deve ser porque é o meu primeiro beijo, não é?

Eu gentilmente descolei meus lábios dos dele.

- Adeus, meu amor. - Eu disse, terminando essa cena de "Romeu e Julieta".

Nós dois rimos.

-Bom isso foi... Interessante. Ness, você é a melhor atriz que eu já vi.

- Haha, Obrigada Jack.

- E devo dizer que esse beijo técnico foi o melhor que eu já tive.

Ah, é. Que legal! (IRONIA). Meu primeiro beijo foi técnico... uipi, cofcof.

- É, acho que foi o meu também. - disse.

-Eu sei que é meio cedo, mas o que você acha de termos um beijo, não- técnico dessa vez? Sou muito mais Nessie do que Julieta!

Nós rimos juntos e ele me beijou.

Dessa vez, fora do papel, o beijo foi "Estilo do Jack". Foi rápido, amável e quente. MUI CALIENTE!

Parecia que eu ia desaparecer agora mesmo! Deu vontade de falar: -Calma, fio! Não vou embora não! era generoso nas suas caricias e suas mãos iam do meu cabelo ate minha cintura, me apertando e rodando. Sua língua era animalística. Lambendo e me beijando de um jeito muito bom.

Eu ia gemendo e segurando seus cabelos e o puxando para mais perto.

-E aí?- Ele perguntou entre um beijo. - Quem você prefere: O Jack ou o Romeu?

-Haha. Com toda certeza o Jack, hihi. – Que isso, eu perdi minha timidez, é?

- Que bom.

Eu pedi para ele me acompanhar até a mesa de guloseimas de Esme.

Ele ficou louco! Não sabia que a comida fazia aquilo com os humanos. Parecia que ele estava em outro mundo. Um mundo paralelo. Ele parecia o João daquela historia: "João e Maria", hihi.

Depois que ele comeu os doces e sua glicose foi lá no topo (!) ele falou:

- Gostaria de fazer um joguinho?

-Que joguinho?- Eu disse rindo

-Assim, eu coloco essa minhoca na minha boca, mas só até a metade e aí você coloca a outra metade na sua boca e vai mordendo até nossos lábios se encontrarem!

-Uh... até que isso pode ser divertido!

Eu e Jack ficamos jogando por um tempinho. Era muito prazeroso esse joguinho porque havia aquele doce misturado com humano, dois sabores que A-M-O de paixão, obviamente. Não demorou muito até que Emmett e Jasper chegassem e abrissem a porta com toda a força e dizerem algo que mudou minha vida:

_ Ness, é o Jacob!

- Tio Em, o que houve com o Jake?

Eu, Jack e Esme estávamos preocupadíssimos.

- Fale, Emmett!- Vovó brava? Cruz Credo, até eu me arrepiei!

- Jacob, está no chão... ele... ele está com muita dor... ele fugiu Ness... FUGIU, FOI EMBORA, ACABOU!- disse Emmett.

E então eu desmaiei.

_**IAAAAUUU! Eu sei neh! Ficou fodástico! Viram o que eu fiz, misturei foda com fantástico, hã, hã, gostaram? Não neh, ok então... Eu achei que tudo aconteceu rápido demias, quer dizer, a Ness e o Jack se conheceram e já se beijaram e tals, mas eu quero que a trama seja rápida! Repararam que sempre acontece algo surpreendente em cada capítulo, ou pelo menos em alguns, hihi. Continuando desculpem pelo Jakezinho, vocês vão entender o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo e quem mandar vários reviews e contar pras amigas vai ganhar um abraço amoroso de nada mais nada menos de que Edward "Eddie Boy" Cullen!**_

_**-Quem, eu?**_

_**-Você mesmo, Edward.**_

_**-Ora, que absurdo, eu sou um homem casado, comprometido eternamente com o amor da minha vida, Bella Swan!**_

_**-Edward, você está me envergonhando!**_

_**- E daí? Eu não vou beijar coisa nenhuma!**_

_**- Se você não beijar a Bella vai te trair no próximo capítulo!**_

_**- O que? A Bella nunca faria isso!**_

_**- Faria sim! Porque eu tenho a força, o lápis e o papel!**_

_**- Ai está bem, vamos negociar...**_

_**- Continue...**_

_**-Eu autografo uma foto minha saindo da água sem camisa e com uma sunga branco que nem aqueles modelos da Abercrombie & Fitch para cada uma que fizer um review e não se fala mais nisso.**_

_**- Feito!**_

_**O que é melhor que beijar o Eddie? Ver ele numa sunga branca! (Que só pra constar fica transparente quando molhada).**_

_**Beijoss**_


End file.
